


due acknowledgment

by orphan_account



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 05:49:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2013432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>alison babysits helena.</p>
            </blockquote>





	due acknowledgment

Alison tries to be as relaxed as she can about her life, she _tries_. And no one seems to understand how _hard_ she tries, but then no one has ever understood. Goodness knows she never receives any _acknowledgment_ for the effort she puts in, not from _anyone_.

And this is certainly _typical_ , the way Sarah has simply _dumped_ Helena on her like she, Alison, is some kind of glorified babysitter.

Donnie is at work, the kids are at school, and Alison is here, on the couch, her back straight, trying not to look at Helena, who is seated opposite, slumped, legs wide, dark eyes fixed on Alison.

Alison tries to remember what she learned in her meditation class about centering herself, but she can't focus, so she takes a sip of vodka. She deserves _that_ , at least, with what she's being put through.

"Tiny bottle," Helena says, watching, holding out her hand. "Give."

"I don't think…" Alison starts, but Helena is already across the room, sitting down next to her.

"Give," she says, again, and Alison doesn't argue.

Helena takes a swig, passes the bottle back to Alison.

"You are tight," she says, "like fist."

Alison purses her lips, shrugs a little, feeling oddly humiliated, that even _Helena_ sees fit to judge her.

"I make you loose," Helena says, and she leans closer, licking Alison's neck, her tongue warm and wet, _familiar_.

Alison hears her own sharp intake of breath and she should move away, she knows.

But she closes her eyes.


End file.
